


Argo academy

by Kadez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Umbrella Academy (TV) Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadez/pseuds/Kadez
Summary: So far this is just the basic idea of the story. I'm waiting for readers feedback before I even commit to the thing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Argo academy

Ok, i got a Percy Jackson and umbrella acadamy crossover idea. I'm gonna type all the ideas I've got down here, then if anyone comments saying they like it then I'll type out a first chapter. If anyone wants to take the idea just tell me and we can discuss it and if anyone has any ideas or anything to add on just comment and I can try to include it.

Number one- Jason- ok,  
○This way I can make piper and Jason a past thing because I don't ship the relationship all that much because it was forced on them by HERA!  
○ The model airplane phase kinda makes sense.  
○Fights with Percy a lot but actually bros  
○Both golden boys who have way to many expectations to deal with

Number two- Percy-  
○ Breathe underwater  
○ The knife things not really Percy but he's a great swordsman so...  
○ Can be close with Sally (who is gonna be Grace)  
○ Eudora can be annabeth so I can have my percabeth without incest  
○ Klaus and Diego's relationship reminds me a bit of Nico and Percy? No... just me...

Number three- piper  
○ charmspeak and rumoring are like basically the same thing?  
○ not sure who will be Patrick but like, not everything can be perfect

Number four- Nico  
○ ok, so it IS supposted to be a the prophesy seven switch with umbrella academy seven but i made Annabeth Eudora so.... I am allowed this.  
○ Dave can be Will!!!  
○Nico and Klaus are both lgbtq+ ghost whispers. 

Number 5 and 6- hazel and Frank  
I'm not sure which to be which here. Teleporting doesn't really suit either. But hazel has super fast horse which is kinda like teleporting? But then again hazel and Nico give me more Ben and Klaus vibes than Nico and Frank BUT Ben and Frank both have the same cuddly shy boi that could kill you with tentacle thing going on. Also cubby 13 year old frank trying to get the others to listen to him. Taking his coffee black cuz he's lactose intolerant.

Number seven- Leo  
○Doesn't really suit but they have both feel like they don't fit in  
○ instead of violinhe builds stuff and does coding classes to earn a living  
○his "ADHD medicine" could be how he's getting his powers suppressed  
○Khione could be Harold? Or calypso if I felt like being mean

Grace-Sally  
○ All that Diego and grace content works white well with Percy and Sally

Pogo-?  
Haven't a clue, sorry? Maybe hedge but it doesn't really work? Dionysus? Chiron? Maybe I'll just cut em

Eudora-annabeth  
No real reason... Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short but i really don't want to pour my heart and soul into something and have no one read it. If even one person comments I'll probably write it.


End file.
